


It Mattered

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: fanfic100, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death had never mattered to Uo before</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Death"

Uo had been aware of death: gangs dealt with it regularly. She had never killed anyone herself, but beaten them half to death? Yeah, she’d done that. The news reported people dying all the time, and Uo had seen homeless folk on the street that she knew wouldn’t last the winter without shelter.

But they weren’t her problem.

Sometimes, Uo even wished for people to die. Back in her gang days, anyone who wasn’t with them was an enemy, and deserved to die. She couldn’t even count the number of times she’d wished death on her mother for leaving.

Death had never mattered to Uo before, until the day Kyoko died.

The day that Tohru got the news, Uo had never seen that kind of grief and pain before, and she knew deep in her heart what had caused it. She jumped out of her chair and followed Tohru, ignoring the teacher’s complaint. And as she held her sobbing friend, tears streaming down her own cheeks, death suddenly mattered to Uo.


End file.
